coldplayfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Life in Technicolor II
Life in Technicolor II es un sencillo promocional de la banda inglesa de rock alternativo Coldplay, este es principalmente un instrumental lanzado en Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends pero después se lanzó con letra en el más reciente EP de la banda, llamado Prospekt's March. La canción instrumental llamada del mismo nombre es la primera canción —como en las demás giras de Coldplay— en los conciertos de Viva la Vida Tour y, como en sus demás giras, usan la primera canción del álbum que promocionan para empezar el concierto. 'Video musical ' Life in Technicolor Between The Eyes - Film & Television presentó un video promocional de duración de 2:39, que muestra a la banda junto a al productor del álbum, Brian Eno, tocando los instrumentos, que luego fue subido a YouTube. Al final de este videoclip, se muestran diferentes colores rápidamente. Life in Technicolor II El vídeo está disponible desde el mes de enero de 2009. Los componentes de la banda se han transformado en marionetas que realizan un show para sus fans infantiles. En el vídeo aparece un ayudante de staff. Esta marioneta, es uno de los muchos hombres de logística, que ayudan en los conciertos de Coldplay. El video comienza en una celebración, donde niños y padres están presenciando una obra de títeres; hasta que uno de los títeres (marionetas) anuncia que es tiempo de música y se retiran. Luego entran dos pequeños muñecos tocando cada uno un instrumento de percusión (Los que se escuchan al comienzo de la canción), seguidos por el guitarrista Jonny Buckland (Títere). Entonces, toda la gente empieza a prestar atención a lo que ocurría; una pequeña niña con anteojos toma un libro que dice "PLAYIN' IT Cool, COLDPLAY" y reconoce en la foto de la tapa a Jonny. Después de esto, ingresan el bajista Guy Berryman, el baterista Will Champion y el vocalista Chris Martin, quien comienza a cantar la canción. De a poco, el escenario se va expandiendo y se comienzan a colocar amplificadores, luces y pantallas, pareciendo un verdadero concierto...pero en títeres. Todos los presentes se muestran muy sorprendidos, además, en un momento el vocalista se lanza al público; mientras que en el escenario los técnicos comienzan a introducir más cosas (Como dos rampas que atraviesan unos payasos en motocicletas). En el minuto 03: 50, Chris (O más bien dicho, el títere de él) levanta sus pies del suelo, se supone que haciendo referencia a la parte de la canción "Now my feet won't touch the ground". Finalmente, termina el concierto y rompen la batería y la guitarra; llega un helicóptero a buscarlos y rompe una ventana. El video finaliza con que el baterista tira sus baquetas por la ventana y las recoge la pequeña niña de anteojos que fue mencionada al principio. thumb|center|335px 'Letra' There's a wild wind blowing, Down the corner of my street Every night there the headlights are glowing Theres a cold war coming, On the readio I heard Baby it's a violent world Oh love don't let me go Won't you take me where the streetlights glow I could hear it coming I could hear the sirens sound Now my feet won't touch the ground Time came a creepin' Oh and time's a loaded gun Every road is a ray of light It goes o-o-on Time only can lead you on Still it's such a beautiful night Oh love don't let me go Won't you take me where the streetlights glow I could hear it coming Like a serenade of sound Now my feet won't touch the ground Gravity release me, And dont ever hold me down Now my feet won't touch the ground. 'Traducción ' Hay un salvaje viento que sopla Por la esquina de mi calle Cada noche que los faros brillan Hay una guerra fria que se viene En la radio lo oi Bebe es un mundo violento Oh amor no me dejes ir No me lleves donde las luces de la ciudad brillan Yo podia oir que viene Yo podia oir el ruido de las sirenas Ahora mis pies no tocan el suelo Llego un tiempo asqueroso Oh y el tiempo es un arma cargada Cada camino es un rayo de luz Esto va El tiempo solo puede conducirte Todavia es una bella noche Oh amor no me dejes ir No me lleves donde las luces de la ciudad brillan Yo podia oir que viene Como una serenata de sonidos Ahora mis pies no tocan el suelo La gravedad me libera Y nunca me dominara Ahora mis pies no tocan el suelo Categoría:[http://es.coldplay.wikia.com/wiki/Canciones Listado de Canciones] Categoría:Canciones